millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom?/Final Questions
The fifteenth question (the "question in a million") is the rarest moment in the program "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" ("Oh, Lucky!"). Having answered correctly this question, the hero of the game can earn the maximum prize. Often it seems that the "million-dollar question" is easier than others, but very often, when they reach it, players refuse to take risks and take money, assuming that there is a dirty trick. In all at the moment, there were 19 questions - 9 per million and 10 by three million. Below is a list of participants who have reached the last fifteenth question, as well as the wording of the questions. After moving to Channel One, in the program "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" The fifteenth question sounded 18 times. And, since September 17, 2005, the winner relied no longer 1 million rubles, but 3 million. Of these 18 cases, we had: 5 correct answers (Igor Sazeyev, the wife of Chudinovsky, Svetlana Yaroslavtseva, Timur Budaev, Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev), 4 mistakes (Galina Semenova, final win 32 000 rubles, Vladimir Efremov, final winnings 800 000 rubles, Ekaterina Andreeva and Dusan Perovic, the final winnings of 400,000 rubles and Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrei Burkovsky, the final winnings of 200,000 rubles) and 9 refusals from the answer (5 wins of 500,000 and 4 wins of 1,500,000 rubles), With four times of them players who took the money, could win the grand prize, if ri knuli give contemplated by the answer to the question. Contestants Igor Sazeyev: March 12, 2001 Gennady Sostrovchuk: November 24, 2001 Konstantin Fedchenko: December 10, 2001 Olga Krayushkina: November 4, 2002 Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh: January 18, 2003 Leonid Agutin and Angelica Varum: January 8, 2005 Galina Semenova: January 22, 2005 Valentin Smirnitsky: March 6, 2005 Svetlana Yaroslavtseva: February 19, 2006 Timur Budayev: April 17, 2010 Sergey Bobris: February 10, 2011 Vladimir Yefremov: April 30, 2011 Alexander Kuzin: March 24, 2012 Leonid Panyukov: September 29, 2012 Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev: November 23, 2013 Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky: May 16, 2015 Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva: April 1, 2017 Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky: May 27, 2017 Trivia *Gennady Sostrovchuk, not knowing the answer to the last question, preferred to take back the money he had earned earlier. However, when the presenter asked him for the sake of interest to name any of the four answers, Gennady tossed the five-ruble coin and guessed the correct answer. *Three times the fifteenth question sounded in special editions of the game: in 2003 in the release with married couples, in 2005 in the New Year's edition and again in 2005 in the issue dedicated to the International Women's Day. *The question of the poet, the first recipient of the Nobel Prize for Literature, was sounded in the studio earlier than the question of the double winding per day of the Courts of the Spassky Tower of the Moscow Kremlin. On Channel One, these two questions were interchanged with the others due to a shift. *In the 2004-2005 season, the greatest number of "questions per million" for the entire season was voiced - 3 questions. *Svetlana Yaroslavtseva and Timur Budayev, who earned 3 million each, saved the tip "Help for the Hall" to the last question, and answered the question based on the opinion of the majority. In general, in games with the 15th question, which has resounded, the tip "Help for the Hall" was kept to this question four times, "50:50" and "Call to a friend" - once (Timur Budaev and Svetlana Yaroslavtseva, respectively). *Vladimir Yefremov, despite the fact that he answered incorrectly, managed to win a large sum, because his fireproof amount was 800,000 rubles. *At the moment, Leonid Parfyonov is the last ordinary player to reach the last issue of the game. *Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky took 1.5 million, and without using the "Help Hall" clue, which they saved to the 15th issue. **Valentin Smirnitsky at the moment is the only person in the history of the Russian version of the game. *Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva lost for the first time in the history of the game more than a million rubles, having lost on the 15th question and using it on "The Help for the Hall", based on the opinion of not the majority Minority (the last voted for the correct answer), and the opinion of 20% Hall. Later, Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrei Burkovsky beat their record, having lost 1,300,000 rubles and taking out a fireproof amount of 200,000 rubles. Category:Final Questions